


A Little Blade for My Little Man

by Cherrybomb_boi



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Growing Up, Multi, life story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrybomb_boi/pseuds/Cherrybomb_boi
Summary: The way little Keith Kogane was raised. A fanfic that does not envolve smut. It's a slice of life, and the hardships of Keith as a half Galra, half human creature. Enjoy laughing and crying over what our favourite little mullet-head did during his younger years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fan fic for about two years now but I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on IG @mystery_boi_syd 
> 
> Byyyyee
> 
> Also the headcanons and descriptions of some characters are from tumblr and other social media and will be recorded. 
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy chapter one.

"Oh Mamora, he's exquisitely perfect! I would've thought that our offspring would be much uglier but he's gorgeous!" 

"What's that supposed to mean Kal?"

"Humans aren't the most... beautiful creatures in the universe!"

"What about me though?"

"I guess, you're the exception." 

The proud mother and father look down at the young being cradled in the mother's arms. 

"We should name him after my Grandfather. He's the one that took in my mother when my deadbeat father left us."

"What is your grandfather's name?"

"Keith, Keith Richard Kogane."

"That's funny. Why does it go Keith Keith?"

"Luv, no no, his name will be Keith Richard Kogane. The Keith, Keith part was just for emphasis. There's was a coma."

"Ahh, I still don't have a great grasp on your form of Common."

"That's okay Luv." 

The newly named baby nuzzled into his mother's breast. The newly titled parents were in awe.

Dick looked down at his child and spoke softly 

"I promise, I'll be with you buddy. I will never leave you; I want you to have an actual Father you can talk to and be open about. I wanna support you through all you life. I'm promising you this because I want you to have something I never really had, a Father." 

As Richard finished he realized Keith was starring right at him with big yellow eyes. Was he listening? He asked himself. He chuckled and went over to his writing desk and wrote the same notes in a carved box and locked it up. 

"I'm going to put this in Keith's room, okay luv!?"

"Wait, put my blade in with your note for safe keeping. I want something of mine to go to him as well."

"Very well." She passed him the knife and he went down to Keith's room. 

They put all the bedrooms in the basement because they lived in the middle of the desert. To have bedrooms on the top floor, where majority of the heat is stored, while there was a pregnant female in the house was a bad idea. They're already cranky and uncomfortable so heat would not help once so ever. Also they didn't want their newborn getting heat stroke and dying. That wouldn't be fun. 

He went back upstairs to the main floor and saw a sleeping baby laying on the chest of a drousy mother. He quickly grabbed his old poloroid camera and took a picture. He set it in a dark cupboard so it could develop. Dick opened up the freezer to see very little food. Richard desperately needed to go to the food bank. Not only for food, but more baby supplies. They didn't have a salary. Dick just did odd jobs here & there so they could have money for emergencies and for Keith future education. He could feel his son would do great things, things that would only seem to be in the imaginatory mind of a child. He had a little bit of money so he could go to the thrift store in the town two hours north to buy some children's books and toys. He also needed to fill up him jerry cans. So the cost was going up. He thought about it and he had to take so money from the savings to buy what they all needed. As much as he hated not having the money for possible future events, he must do what he needs to do to keep this family from dying. 

Richard kissed his wife's forehead and told her that he was going to the greenhouse to get some carrots so he can mash them up since they had no baby food. She was confused of what baby food was. Was it food made from babies or food made for babies? He laughed and gave her the correct answer. She chuckled lightly, to make sure she wouldn't wake up her sleeping child. 

Dick went out to the solar-powered, solar-controlled greenhouse where they had all theor own produce. He grabbed six carrots and a few potatoes and went back inside. 

Everything in the house was eco-friendly for the most part. Solar-powered everything. He cheaper out by not having actually document. .. "Oh fuck!" He verbalized. 

Kalthara jetted up asking what's wrong.

"The government doesn't know that Keith exsists, so if he got sick or if we try to apply him from education he won't be able to be able to attend but he would be taken away!"

He was pacing back and forth with his hands on his head softly screaming "oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck." 

Kalthara stood up with Keith still sleeping on her shoulder and hugged her husband. 

She whispered in Dick's ear "Calm down luv, it'll be okay. I promise. We'll think of something and it'll work. It always works out." 

The calmness and reassurance that Kalthara gave and the sound of her low but feminine voice made him chill out. He took in a deep breath and kissed Kalthara. He thanked her and went back to cooking. 

An hour passed by and food was ready.

"It smells delcious my luv. You're getting so much better!" 

"I don't think it's that luv, I think you're just getting use to earth food." 

"You're probably right but I like to think I'm right soo."

"You've definitely gotten sacasm down." Dick said under his voice.

"I heard that, remember, big ears." She says while pointing to her ears. They both chuckled and turn their attention to Keith. Who was asleep in a makeshift play pen. They didn't want to wake him so they left him. 

While eating he realized something.. NEWBORNS CAN'T EAT SOLID FOOD OR ELSE THEY'LL SPEW ALL OVER THE PLACE! Now he had to ask his wife if female Galra developed breast milk. Honestly, Dick was just getting use to the heat cycles of his wife. He also just really needed to ask a lot because he was raising a child that was part Galra and he wanted to be prepared! 

He swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth and then asked his lover

"Do, female Galra develope breast milk to feed to their young and will Keith go through heat cycles just like you?" 

She was a little off guard but she answered "No and it's a possibility. Females don't produce milk from the breasts, we use a formula. To anwser your second question most male Galra tend to develop their heat cycles at ten years of age and fun fact, female Galra are actually a minority. There's a lot less female Galra and majority of the male Galra tend to be attracted to other male Galra. Our species has evolved so now anyone can procreate with any sex they choose. The sad thing is, since of that majority of Galra are male that reproduce with males the ratio of them giving birth to female %20. Whole giving birth to a male is %70 the other %10 is a combination of male & female or none at all. It's fascinating, isn't it?"

"It truly is. Is there any studies on female Galra reproduction? "

"No, male Galra rule above female & non. It's upsetting and I won't stop till I fix it. It's like current day feminism. I don't want males to rule the galaxy and have places of authority all the time. I want equal opportunitiesfor everyone. Especially my little son. I want him to grow up in a society where it doesn't matter what you are or who you are. I'll die trying but I know Keith will do wonders, he's my little alien boy." 

"I'll help you no matter what, I'll stand by you and up for you for as long as I live. We'll make a better future Kally, I promise!"

As soon as their declarations of education and assurance Keith started to cry. Not just a whimper but a loud, ugly, dreadful, screeching, abnouxious cry bursted through the house. Dick didn't have any formula or anything and was panicking a bit. They didn't have anything, they were so unprepared foe a child. Then it stopped. He looked Kal and saw Keith was drinking from a bottle. A bottle he's never seen before. 

"You're lucky that this formula never goes bad and I have a shit ton of it."

"Kal, what, how, why?"

"Well, I thought that I was going to a planet with young abandoned Galra but I crash landed on Earth and well, you know the rest." She winked at him and smiled. 

He just stared at his family. He grabbed his camera once again and he took a shot of that moment. He placed it in the cupboard where the rest of the pictures were. He needed to go into town tomorrow. As much as he would love to spend time with his family he needed to get food from the food bank, books and baby stuff. But another thing is a family photo album and glue. Possibly more film too. 

 

The night goes by. Keith was sound asleep and didn't wake us up. He was so good. Everyone was in Dreamworld until the clock hit 6 am and Dick was out the door. He left a note on the counter in the kitchen saying he'll be back by noon so she wouldn't worry. 

He was on the road, heading to the highway with his small storage trailer hitched behind him. He put in his Pink Floyd The Wall album in and jammed. He put in some Journey, some Joan Jett too. He liked the oldies, he thought today's music was horrendous. Much to his displeasure his partner loved modern day music so anytime they would listen to the radio at home Kally would choose the music. Mainly because he doesn't want to deal with an angry Galra. 

After one hour and fifty minutes he could see the town, more like a small city. They just wanted to be called the Town of, which to each their own. It was the first stop, fI'll ing up the jerry cans. He did so and payed the man. And went on to the food bank. He signed out a waver saying he had a newborn baby and lived with an adult son, a wife and himself. He signed it saying he had a teen son because Galra eat a lot more than humans do and he didn't want to trek four hours each week to get food. He got his food and some of the volunteers helped him carry out his bags of goodies to the trailer. He thanked them and started up his car. He headed to the thrift store. Richard got comfort from thrift stores, they smelled like his grandfather and he felt home. He went to the kids section and got some toys. He found some Webkinz plush animals and felt nostalgia because it remindeed him when he use to collect them. He didn't really like the Internet at all, he wanted to explore not be cooped up inside. He broke out of his nostalgic vasad. He saw a Signature Siberian Husky and he almost cried. That was his favourite one as a kid, he snatched it up quickly and held it tightly. He got a few balls Keith could play with. He then went to the books and found a children's booked called "Go The Fuck To Sleep" he chuckled and held onto it. 

"I'm definitely reading thing one to Keith." 

He also got a few more books. Easy reading books, number books, and a book of nursery rhymes. When he was satisfied he went to the cashier. He used a discount code and got $10 off. So he only payed $13.56in change. He wasn't complaining. His last stop was the dollar store. He went in and found a giant photo album and a package of six glue sticks on sale for ten bucks. He was sold on it too. This had to be a coincidence but he didn't care, he was saving money!

He got in the car and drove off. He was excited to see his little son and his wife he wasn't paying attention to his speed and then he hears.

VROOOMP, VROOOMP, VROOOMP, VROOOMP

He looked in his side view mirror and saw a police car. He knew this day was too good to be true and he pulled over. He was going through all the things he could say to nor get a ticket. This is when being a single cisgender white female with large breats would come in handy. He started slamming his head on the wheel honking at the others who passed by until he heard a nock on his drivers side window. 

His eyes were puffy and he was just going to fucking cry his heart out but he rolled down his window with the crank. The officer asked the the stereotypical line and Dick just nodded in defeat. The police officer asked for his license and regestation, Dick complied and handed it over to the officer. 

"Thank you sir, I'll be right back with your ticket. "

He couldn't believe this, he was just so frustrated with himself. The officer came back and handed him the ticket. 

"Have a nice day sir." The officer left.

Richard rolled up his window and screamed 

"HOW CAN I HAVE A NICE DAY IF YOU JUST GAVE ME A TWO HUNDRED SIXTY DOLLAR FUCKING TICKET!!"

He made it home and Kal ran outside to help him with the groceries. 

He told her about the ticket but it didn't phase her.

"You made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes luv. We'll just pay it and move on." 

"But that means I have to take the money that's saved for Keith and the stay in town for awhile. I want to be in Keith's life as much as I can!"

"I can take care of myself and Keith, go make money my luv. I'll put away the food and stuff okay?"

"Okay luv, I'm sorry. I love you so much and I'll come back with evendors more money and I'll bring you back a few tubs of that ice cream you love." 

"REALLY!?" She squelled with joy.

"Of course, anything for my Queen!"

Richard went outside and unhitched the trailer. He went back, kissed Keith on the forehead and passionately kissed his wife, like it was going to be his last. He didn't want to think that but, could Kalthara and Keith get hurt or die while he's gone? He shook his head and buckled. He drove down the dirt road while Kalthara held Keith to her chest and watched her man drive off.


	2. Work a Plenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard goes into town and works the odd ball jobs he finds. Relives his past.
> 
> Kalthara looks after her young and is emotionally & physically drained from motherhood. 
> 
> Odd changes to baby Keith?
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: Mention of sexual assault, graphic discription of injury, graphic physical assault, threats, slurs.

Watching his speed limit, going down the highway. On his way to the closest town to find jobs to pay his $260 ticket and buy his wife some well-deserved frozen treats. He never broke his promises. Well, when he was younger he lied all the time. He was an only child because all the other siblings, died in the womb. His mother had gotten AIDS as well. There was nothing she could do. She did night services at the brothel in town but one day while walking, let's say she didn't come that night. Grandpa was called frantically in the morning. I still remember being in the passenger seat with my grandfather beside me. We were stopped at a red light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and holding back tears. He told me 

"A true man doesn't leave family behind. A true man doesn't make others feel like they are worth nothing. A true man doesn't only use anger to express themselves. A true man isn't bigoted or hateful. A true man is passionate, cares about his family, makes sure that others feel cared about and important. A true man.." 

I remember he paused and he webpt, tears streaming down his face like the lave that would oze of an erupting volcan. 

The light turned green. He turned to me. 

"Dick, remember, a true man cries." 

He turned his eyes back to the road sniffiling the liquid mucus back into his nostril.

I didn't have anything to say. I tried to act like a stoic Knight, face with no emotion, like my dad taught me. My father told me crying is for girls and faggots. He told me that men rule over women and that those other "special snowflakes" were just there to get attention. He told me I NEED to be strong, so I could prepare for anything. He never prepared me for what I saw. He prepared a shitty microwave dinner of toxic masculinity and self-hatred. 

My Grandfather took my hand as we went to front desk. The nurses told me I couldn't see my Mum but I wasn't having it & neither was my Grandpa. He told the nurses

"It's his mother, it's his right to be with her in times like this. If he can't handle it he'll excuse himself. You can't control him or his emotions."

The nurses looked shocked but buzzed us in. A male nurse took us to my Mother. I grasped my Grandfather's hand tightly. I may have been young but a sensus of what's going on. I was afraid, what was behind the door. 

"Dick." I looked up and he was starring down at me. He crouched down so we could be eye level.

"Remember, a true man cties. " He said it calmly. My heart was beating, I was undeniably nervous to what was upon the door and my Grandfather wobbily stood up and turned the handle. 

This is what my father didn't prepare me for. 

A bright light of the windows blinded me. I then fixated on my mother. I was stuck in the door frame unable to move. My mouth dropped, and so did the thoughts of my dad. My thoughts were racing about my mother. She was bloody and beaten. Bloody bandages wrapped around her head. Stitches on her left cheekbone. Busing over her eyes. A busted lip. Swollen beyond belief. Was that really my mother? I felt the hot, pent up liquid rolling down my face from my eyes. I was crying but unable to move. Shock, I was in shock and I was filled with anger.Who would do this to my Mother or anyone of that matter!? I wanted to run away and not look at the sight before me but I wanted, needed to stay because of my mother. I swallowed and felt a lump in my throat. I walked over to my mother and grabbed her hand. It had something in it. A needle. IT had a tube attached to it. I followed the tube to a bag of blood and screamed. Nurses came running in to a passed out child on the ground. The were confused. My Grandfather reassured them I was just not good with blood. Regardless the checked if I had any head injuries. I was fine and they put me on the big window bench bed. My Grandpa waited for his daughter to wake up. He feel asleep. 

The nurses didnt dare wake us. I woke up on my own to see my Father leaning over my mother. My mother was awake. He was speaking with a negative tone.

"Hope you like it you stupid little bitch. My men certainly did. I didn't wanna touch the damaged goods, so I gave it to the poor. Now you know you can't escape from me and I'll always be watching. Richard will be mine and your precious father will be gone too. You won't know when but it'll happen. Good to know that my boys made you mute too. I told them the baseball bat would help. You won't be working at the brothel anymore because you're damaged. Nobody will want you because you're damaged goods. And your broken ankles, I overy heard you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. A cripple, who wants a cripple!"

I silently got up, went under the bed. Moved myself right under him and bucked my legs up. I got up a screamed

"I DO!" 

Jason, my "father", winced in pain as he was hunched over. He recovered quickly and lunged for me. I dodged. If the one thing he did prepare me for was to be able to fight. I took my shoulder and rammed it into his abdomen. He lost his balance and I pushed him into the wall. He slid down. I turned around to see my Mother crying and my Grandfather awake but trying to sooth my mother. 

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON A FIGHT YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He got up and was bolting towards me.

He reached out his hand to grab my shoulder but I was too fast. I slightly lunged into him and first grabbed his wrist with my left hand and then his elbow with my right hand. I twisted with my left and pushed up with my right and managed to get him over my body to then lay down in front of me. He screamed in pain as I dislocated his right arm. Without anything else I took my right elbow and body slammed it right into his nose. He was al ready hideous sight but now, his nose was inside his head and there was no amount of plastic surgery that could help that. Blood was gushing out of his inverted nose and he was coughing up blood. He wouldn't die from this but he would go to jail and have an even uglier face. I unlocked the door and opened it to see security guards and Hospital faculty rush in. My arm was covered in blood and the nurses took me aside. I was hysterical, they couldn't understand me. I saw the guards drag him away and I was happy to see his blood pool on the ground beside where his head layed. I got satifaction from watching the person who hurt my family and said he was going to hurt them even more in pain. It felt new but also dissatisfing. My Mum was in even worse shape then I thought and it made me furious. I felt it swelling up and I just let it out. Pused the nurses and ran to my mummy. I carefully gave her a hug. She tried to pet my head to calm me down but she was too broken. I cried and cried and cried. Until I fell asleep. 

 

He snapped back to see he was in town. He felt his cheeks were wet from tears. He sniffled and kept on trucking. He chuckled at his little Dad joke.

He worked his way around traffic and made it to the indoor Bullitt board house. He got out and locked his truck. He walked up to the door and pulled it open. No body was inside. Which made him glad since he wasn't much of a people person. He just wanted work to pay off the ticket. He had to do what he had to do to make sure his family was happy, healthy and safe. 

Dick scoured the boards. He was glad he came when he did because there were so many jobs. They all payed in cash too, so it was a win win. He piced up a total of twenty-seven jobs he could do in the span of three weeks and he was pleased. The potential jobs included:

-Tree/bush Trimming $20.00 an hour for the elderly home  
-Car Washing $10.00 an hour   
-thirteen yard work jobs that was a total to $109.00+ (the plus if he got tips)  
-Three animal watching jobs which were all $30.00 an hour  
-Three dog walking jobs, toral equal to $80.00  
-Four dump runs $60.00 total  
-Two grocery delivery jobs that was another $80.00

He had his plan. He grabbed his roles of coins and went to the pay phone outside of the general store. He put his coins in a phoned all the jobs he gathered. It was great because he got all the jobs. Something great was happening for a change and he was ecstatic with all the money he would earn. 

His first job was at the Elderly Home. He had flashbacks to when his Grandfather was put in their because of dementia. When he Grandfather lost it they put him in. It was hard on Richard especially because he was the only positive male figure in his life. But he couldn't think of it now. He needed to focus on work not his backstory. He buckled down and went to work.

 

Sleep was difficult that night for Kalthara. Not because of Keith, no not at all. It was the horrific late night possibilities and memories that pondered in her as she lays on the custom made bed that her lover had made. He made it so they could lay with each other and make love. She was 211.06 cm while he was only 182.37 cm. So she was much taller than him. It was frustrating at times but they made it work. The thoughts that were going through her head have made her anxious and frustrated. 

She was anxious because anything could happen to her life partner when he's out there, alone. What if his father pops up again? What if he gets killed on the job? She could care less about the ice cream at this moment she just wanted her Dick. She was frustrated because she has to stay put, in he house, away from the town because she's not human. Dick was afraid he'd loose her to the Government Officials in the area. All she wanted was for him to be here so she could hold him in his arms. She was the big spoon all the time. Not really because she's bigger but she's more protective and dominant. Kalthara wants to keep control and protect her family. Richard was much more the working, providing type as well as submissive. The man in her life didn't like to take control he liked her to take control, well that in the bedroom. She thinks of the hot times they've had and she's about to melt. She snaps out of it and shakes her flustered head. The last thing she needed was a heat cycle while her husband was away. She inhaled and exhale calmly and shut her eyes. 

She still couldn't sleep after almost an hour of trying (it was more like fifteenth minutes) and she was just too far gone in her thoughts. 

She started to think of her family up on Kalthea. She didn't know if she missed them or not. She was a female Galra are taught to act a certain way. She didn't stand for it and was punished for it. She had a group of Galra who just wanted equality for all. The Blade of Mamora. She carried her blade where ever she went and was proud to worship the God of Mamora. 

Mamora is a God who only wants peace and equality for all Galra. In Galra society males are the only sex glorified. Everyone else had the unwanted places. There were less female and non than male but many males still joined because they believed that everyone should and is equal. We were struck down. With Galra Empire taking over planets and enslaving many species it was bound to have membets ban together and fight back for love and equality. But as there were less we got shut down. I escaped, I don't know about anyone else but I landed on Earth and met the love of my life.

All she wanted for her people was change and equality and she hasn't fulfilled her duties yet which made her feel as she failed. 

Just as she was about to fall asleep she heard the cry of her child, but it was slightly diffirent this time. She got up and felt a bit light headed, she sat back down and waited a minute before rushing to her young. 

She looked in the crib to see a tiny

"Human?" She gasped, he must be able to change forms. He's probably so scared. She told herself.

She reached down and grabbed Keith. Keith now had purple eyes and black hair. She loved him the same but was shocked nonetheless. Keith had stopped crying with the contact of his mother. She held him tightly and went the kitchen so she could feed him. 

She warmed up the bottle with the formula inside and held the bottle to his mouth. He began to suck on the odd nipple of the bottle. He wasn't fusing, so that was good. He wouldn't stay this small for long. One human year is equal to 3 humans years on Kalthea. If she was correct Keith would super grown to three years old in only a year and a half. Mainly because he's half Galra it'll potentially take am extra six plus months. Which means that Richard is in for a treat when he comes home.


End file.
